The shooting star of Satellite, vs the Slifer hero
by KrspaceT
Summary: Yusei and Jaden duel, but something is really wrong.... Follows a part of Duela and Yuna Adventures. Later, Yusei's friends get tested.....
1. Yusei vs Jaden, wait is he

I thought I would create a duel, Yusei Fudo vs Jaden Yuki. I also gave Yusei a few cards to improve his game here, and beware the endings shocker

Jaden was wandering around the ruins of satellite, sighing to himself.

"What happened to this place" he wondered.

"Never seen you around" a voice said from behind. Turning, Jaden saw a tall man with black hair highlighted in yellow. He had a blue jacket and black jeans.

"Hey, I like the hairdo, reminds me of mine" Jaden smiled.

"Does it?" Yusei commented. "Your cloths don't really look, Satelitte ish"

"Satelite? But this is Domino City, hometown of Yugi Moto, the king of games!"

"That was a long time ago" Yusei sighed.

"Hey, that's a duel disk, want to duel?" Jaden commented on his duel disk.

"So, I'm taking your a duelist then?"

"Yep, now get your game on!"

**Both 4000**

"I'll start things off!" Jaden drew a card. It was Polymerization, and he had Avian, Burstinitrix, Card Ejector, Bubbleman and Necro Gardna in his hand.

"This guy is good, I can't risk tossing Flame Wingman into the blue, so lets see what he had"

"I summon, Necro Gardna in defense mode, and end my turn" (600, 1300).

"I've never seen that card before" Yusei thought to himself. "Better be careful" Yusei drew Level Eater. He had Shield Wing, Stardust Xialong, Speed Warrior, a quick play spell card, called emer spell (OC card showing a cannon firing De Spell). and Defense draw.

"I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!" (900, 200). "And when he attacks on the first turn he is summoned, his attack is doubled!" Speed Warrior glowed, and flew at Necro Gardna. Spinning in a kick, the monster was destroyed.

"I play a card face down to end my turn"

"My draw" Jaden drew Elemental Hero Prisma.

"I play, Polymerization!" the fusion card appeared on the field.

"What is that!" Yusei was startled.

"Huh, you never seen it before. Its pretty basic, and you seem to be a good duelist. No matter, now I combine my two Elemental Heroes, Avian and Burstinitrix in my hand, to summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" the hero spun in and landed next to Jaden. (2100, 1700).

"Whoa" Yusei commented. "That's some kind of monster"

"You can say that again, next I summon my Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" (800, 1200).

"Where did you get any of these cards, I haven't seen cards like this?"

"Whoa, you need to brush up on your dueling" Jaden commented. "But anyway, go Flame Wingman, destroy his Speed Warrior!" a fire ball flew straight at Speed Warrior from Flame Wingman's dragon arm, destroying Speed Warrior.

"Go, defense draw, now not only is the damage I would take negated, I get to draw a new card" Yusei picked up Quickdraw Synchron.

"But now my Flame Wingman's effect activates, so your monsters attack goes out of your life points!" Yusei was blasted with fire.

**Yusei 3100**

"Now, Bubbleman, blast his life points, bubble birrage!" a blast of water struck Yusei

**Yusei 2300**

"I end my turn"

"Good, its my move!" Yusei drew Quilbolt Hedgehog.

"I discard a card from my hand, to summon my Quickdraw Synchron!" he discarded level eater, and summoned Quickdraw, the western sharpshooter aiming his gun at Jaden. (700, 1400).

"What's that thing's trick?" Jaden blinked.

"Glad you asked, next, I activate my discarded Level Eater's ability, by lowering my 5 star Quickdraw to level 4, I can special summon level eater! The insect jumped out of Quickdraw's gun, taking a star with it. (600, 0).

"Uh, what's with the play on levels anyway?" Jaden had to ask.

"So, you don't know how a Synchro summon works" Yusei smiled

"Syn what?"

"Hmm, seems you need to learn a thing or two too, now I use my level 4 tuner, Quickdraw, to my level 1 Level eater, to summon my Junk Warrior!" Quickdraw turned into 4 green rings, that surrounded the insect. It became transparent, with a glowing orb inside it.

"I summon, Junk Warrior!" the mis mached warrior appeared and flexed its fist. (2300, 1300).

"Cool, I never seen a monster summon quite so cool" Jaden smiled.

"Why thank you, but you might change your tune, Junk Warrior, attack his hero Bubbleman!" Junk Warrior flew straight at Bubbleman.

"Go, Necro Gardna!" Jaden removed the monster from play. It then appeared above Bubbleman, blocking the strike.

"What!"

"When I have my Necro Gardna in my grave, I can remove him in order to cancel out one attack"

"Well, I guess I end my turn with that"

"Well, its my draw!" Jaden drew himself a second Polymerization.

"I summon, Card Ejector in defense mode!" the cute little girl appeared and placed her staff like a wall. (400, 400).

"Okay, what's that going to do?" Yusei asked.

"I'll tell you, each round, she can remove a monster in your grave from play, like your Quickdraw Synchron!" his monster ejected out of the grave.

"So, no more tune for you!" Jaden smiled.

"Oh, but you know, I have many more tuner monsters" Yusei had to comment.

"Say wha!" Jaden paniced. "Well, I switch Flame Wingman and Bubbleman to defense mode to end my turn"

"Its my draw" Yusei drew his Junk Barrage.

"I summon, Quilbolt Hedgehog in attack mode!" the bolted hedgehog appeared and bristled (800, 800).

"Next, I equip Junk Warrior with Junk Barrage!" Junk Warrior's fist glowed orange. "Now when he destroys a monster in battle, half of its attack comes out of your life points!"

"Okay, that's a rip off, my Flame Wingman had a older, and better, super power" Jaden huffed.

"Well, maybe he should taste the rip off, Junk Warrior, destroy Flame Wingman!" the glowing fist pounded into Flame Wingman, pounding it to the grave.

"Flame Wingman, no!"

**Jaden 2950**

"Now, Quilbolt destroy his Card Ejector!" the hedgehog pounded into Card Ejector, smashing her.

"I end my turn now"

"Gladly, my draw" Jaden drew pot of greed.

"I play, Pot of Greed, so now I can draw two cards!" Jaden drew his Glow Moss and Mirror Gate.

"I play a card face down ,and sacrifice bubbleman, to summon my hero Prisma!" (1700, 1000), and activate his ability, so I can show you my Darkbright fusion hero, and discard my Necroshade, so my Prisma can be called by his name for the turn"

"Any particular reason for that?"

"Your find out, but first Prisma, blast Sonic there, bubble barrage!" a blast of life smashed into Quilbolt, destroying it.

**Yusei 1400**

"Now, I play a card face down to end my turn"

"My move" Yusei drew his Domino effect.

"I summon Shield Wing in defense mode (0, 900), and I attack your bubbleman with my Junk Warrior!" Junk Warrior flew straight at Bubbleman.

"Go, I activate, Mirror gate!" the sides of the attacking monsters changed, and Junk Warrior was Jaden's attacking monster at Bubbleman.

"What the heck!?"

"My Mirror Gate causes our attacking monsters to change size, so now your cool synchro monster is working for me, so now your in trouble.

"Not so fast, I play my Emer spell, so now I can activate a continous spell during my battle phase, and I can avoid its side effects, but I discard it after the phase ends, so now I can activate, Domino effect!" Junk Warrior destroyed Prisma!

**Yusei 800**

"Now, Junk Warrior is destroyed!" Junk Warrior blew up! "It also allows me to move a trap to my hand" he moved Scrap Iron Scarcrow.

"I end my turn"

"My draw" Jaden drew his Neo Space spell card.

"I summon, Neo Spacian Glow Moss!" the white, glowing alien appeared on Jaden's field.

"Now I activate his ability, so I attack, and draw a card!" he drew his Hero Signal

"I drew a trap, so I end my battle phase, and my monster goes into defensive mode" Jaden stopped his attack, and his monster swapped into defense mode.

"I play a card face down"

"Well then its my turn" Yusei drew Healing Wave Generator.

"I summon, Healing Wave generator in defense mode!" a giant mirror floated next to Shield Wing. (0, 1600), "I activate its ability also, so I gain lifepoints equal to my other monsters level X 100." since Shield Wing was level 2, Yusei regained 200 life points.

"I play a card face down, and I end my turn"

**Yusei 1000**

"I end my turn"

"My Draw" Jaden drew Neo Spacian Dark Panther.

"I summon, another neo spacian, Dark Panther!" the dark panther jumped in, with his cape flying behind it. (1000, 800).

"Now, for my monsters special ability, he can become one of your monsters each turn!" Dark Panther morphed into Healing Wave Generator!, "So, I'll just be using his ability, and gain 300 life points from Glow Moss!"

**Jaden 3250**

"Now, destroy Shield Wing!" as the generator, he smashed straight into Shield wing, but was forced off.

"Huh?"

"My Shield Wing needs to be beaten twice to be destroyed" Yusei commented. "Now its my move!" as dark panther returned to normal, Yusei drew Nitro Synchron.

"I summon, my Nitro Synchron in attack mode!" the giant can appeared in a blast of light!" (300, 100).

"Oh no, not another tuner monster!" Jaden panicked.

"But I'll activate my Healing wave generator again, and gain 200 life points!" Yusei was covered in light specs

**Yusei 1200**

"You bet, now I tune my level two Nitro Synchron, my level two shield wing, and my level four healing wave generator, to summon Nitro Warrior!" the giant blue warrior yowled as he appeared, like Junk Warrior had! (2800, 1800).

"Not good" Jaden sighed.

"Right you are, now go attack Dark Panther!" Nitro Warrior smashed his Panther!

"Hey, what happened to endangered species laws!" Jaden yelled.

**Jaden 1450**

"Now, for his ability, I can now change your Glow moss to attack mode, and attack again!" Glow Moss was no longer in attack mode.

"Finish this Nitro warrior, Dynamite Crunch!"

"I activate my monster special ability, now draw!" Yusei drew Scrap Iron Scare Crow.

"You drew a trap, so my monster goes to defense mode" but Nitro warrior still demolished his Glow Moss. "Go, Hero signal!" Jaden was refering to the giant beam of light glowing over their heads.

"This allows me to special summon a hero, and I choose my hero Clayman in defense mode!" (800, 3000).

"Its your move" Yusei told him.

"Good, its my draw!" Jaden drew his Fifth Hope spell.

"Your in trouble now, I play fifth hope spell card, so now I can save five heroes from the grave ,and then I get two new cards" he regained Bubbleman, Avian, Prisma, Burstintrix and Flame Wingman, and got Bubbleman in his hand, as well as Neo Spacian signal.

"I now activate polymerization, and fuse together my Bubbleman and Clayman, to summon my Hero Mudballman in defense mode. (1900, 3000), and I'll also add a face down card to end my turn.

"Well then its my draw" Yusei drew his One for one spell.

"I activate one for one, and discard my Stardust Xialong, and then I can special summon a level 1 monster, like my Xialong in defense mode!" the dragon appeared in defense mode.

"Uh, why'd you do all that..."

"So my Nitro Warrior gains 1000 attack points (3800, 1800), so now my Nitro, destroy his Mudballman!" Mudball was smashed.

"Now, finish Jaden!" Nitro Warrior flew straight at Jaden.

"Go, Neo Spacian signal, and I can summon a neo spacian, so I call Grand Mole!" the mole appeared and took the attack, both monsters vanished.

"HUH!?"

"My Neo spacian Grand mole can return a monster battling with it, and itself, to the owners hand"

" I end my turn"

"Well, my draw!" Jaden drew Cocoon Party.

"I activate, and this is better then its sounds, the spell Cocoon Party, so I can summon a cocoon for each Neo spacian in my grave, and I have 2, so say hello to Crysalis Dolphin and Crysalis Chicky!" (600, 400) (600, 600), and I play, the Neo Space Field Spell!" the area became a great space of color.

"What's the mean of this?" Yusei asked confused.

"This lets me grow my baby aliens up, to Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin and Air Hummingbird! (800, 600) (800, 800), now I summon my Grand Mole again!" (900, 300).

Now, my dolphin attacks Xialong" Xialong was smashed by Aqua Dolphin, but remained.

"My Xialong has to be beaten twice!"

"Well then, hummingbird destroy Xialong!" Xialong was smashed.

"Well, then my Grand Mole will attack!" Grand Mole impacted into Yusei, or almost!

"Go, Scarp iron Scarecrow!" a scarecrow took his aliens attack

"My trap will negate one attack per turn, and also I can flip it back face down"

"Cool, can I have it, please!"

"Uh, no"

"Ah"

"Duel, now"

"Oh, right"

"Now, I activate my Hummingbird's power, and gain 500 life points for each card in your hand!" Yusei's card became a flower, that Hummingbird drank from.

**Jaden 1900**

"Now, its my turn!" Yusei drew Card of Demise. He smiled.

"I activate, Card of Demise, so I can draw until I have 5 cards in my hand!" Yusei picked up Hyper Synchron, Ghost Gardna, Max Warrior and double summon.

"I play Double Summon, so I can summon extra monsters each turn, so I summon Hyper Synchron and Max Warrior!" (1600/800, (1800/800), and now, I tune my monsters together, for Stardust Dragon!" the monsters combined, into the mighty, Stardust Dragon! (2500, 2000).

"And thanks to my Hyper Synchron, Stardust gains 800 attack points!" (3300, 2000), so now destroy his Aqua Dolphin and end the duel!" Stardust blasted Aqua dolphin, and Jaden yowled.

**Jaden 0**

As the duel cleared, Jaden was nowhere to be seen!

In a dark lair

"You failed me, you miserable life form! You were supposed to defeat Yusei Fudo, and steal his Stardust Dragon!" a pale man, with a scar down his right eye, pale blond hair and golden eyes chatsised Jaden, who then morphed into the supreme king.

"I, tried"

"I went through the trouble to create you from Jaden's darkness, and you can't beat a satelitte scum!"

"Lord Kronos...!"

"Oh, but I won't destroy you" Kronos smiled. "But never fail me again!"

"Yes sir"


	2. Ninjas everywhere!

Where I left off

"Now, it appears that Yusei is too strong for you to defeat, but I have to wonder about his friends" Kronos smirked evily.

"My lord, I will go immediatly" the dark Jaden bowed.

"No, you've done enough today!" Kronos barked. "Send some ninja's instead!" the dark Jaden sighed, and flicked his fingers. 4 dark clothed duelists, all with black chaos duel disks, appeared out of nowhere.

"Now, I want you to find the three other signers; Jack, Akiza and Luna, and also Luna's brother Leo if necessary; and duel them. If you beat them, bring us their dragons, or in Leo's case, his best card; and if not, you won't be around for much longer" the Ninja's bowed and vanished.

"You know, they are great minions, quiet, obediant, loyal, and they have no independent mind except for dueling, with each havings its own deck. I wish I had more of them"

"What do you expect, they were all cloned from my DNA, and trained by your truely"

"And yet I wonder why they aren't mad berserkers"

"But wait, aren't there four singers, in addition to Yusei Fudo?"

"Yes, but I have no idea who the other is" (this is before the duel with Rex Goodwin, when Crow was revealed the fourth signer, but before they entered the Satellite to battle the dark signers)

"True, but there still is the matter of the trade coat ninja, Shania as she calls herself" the supreme king had to mention.

"True, true, so true. But she was messed up from her control by that insufferable Duela Yuki, the daughter of your good counterpart out in that backwater world, Pharoah Kingdom"

"Even so, lets see how these little duelists squirm"

Now, in New Domino City

Jack

Jack was looking over his deck, quietly, when out of the shadows leapt, and litterally out of the shadows from nowhere, was some sort of ninja. The Ninja had a duel disk.

"Who are you" Jack demanded. The Ninja didn't say a word.

"Alright, then I'll duel, lets kick this into Overdrive!"

**Both 4000**

The Ninja silently drew a card, and played Heart of the underdog, and played a card face down.

"Huh, is that all?" Jack cockily asked as he drew a card.

"I summon, Twin Sword Maruarder in attack mode!" (1600, 1000), now attack that wierdo directly!" his maruarder flew in at the Ninja, who flipped over, A hero emerges.

"Is that what you were baking on? Fine, then I choose the second to the left" the ninja did a set of movement to resemble laughter, and from his hand sprang Rare Metal Dragon (2400, 1200). Twin Sword Maruader stopped his attack, and flew back.

"I end my turn" the ninja then drew a card, and showed it to be Luster Dragon, and with his heart of the underdog card, drew again, and showed Twin Headed Dragon, and drew again. Then, the ninja played, Polymerization!

"What!" Jack said shocked. His Rare Metal Dragon flew into the air, with Luster dragon, Twin Headed Dragon, Dweller in the dephs and Blizzard dragon, mixed together, as to summon Five Headed Dragon! (5000, 5000)

"What!" Jack said backing away. The Ninja pointed, and his massive dragon attacked, destroying Twin Sword Maraurder!

**Jack 500**

"Not bad" Jack shook it off and drew a card.

"I play, pot of greed, which allows me to draw two cards" he smirked.

"I play my own Polymerization, and combine my Medium and Large Piece Golems, to summon Multi Piece Golem!" (2600, 1300), and I summon sinister sprocket in attack mode! (400, 0), and I tune my monsters together, and summon Red Dragon Archfiend!" his sprocket split into a green ring, that covered his now see through Multi Piece Golem, with seven glowing stars in it. It was then his massive dragon appeared from the flash of light that followed. (3000, 2000).

"Next, I equip my monster with Megamorph, raising his power by twice the original power level!" (6000,2000), "But since attacking your dragon won't do much, I'll end my turn now with a face down" the ninja smirked, and drew a card, and activated Ectoplasmer.

"What, not that card. Now, you can sacrifice a monster and inflict half its attack to me as damage" the ninja nodded, and offered his 5 headed dragon, to inflict 2500 points of damage to Jack! The ghostly version of his offered monster was now flying straight at Jack!

"Not so fast, I activate Crimson fire! Since you were about to deal me effect damage, while I had my Red Dragon Archfiend on the field, I get to negate the damage, and you lose twice the amount" the ninja was struck by the ghost dragon

**Ninja 0**

The Ninja shook his head violently as he began to dissolve into dark dust. Jack stepped back in shock as all that remained was his deck.

"Okay, that was even creepier then the dark signers" he said to himself picking up the deck.

Akiza

Akiza was at the shore, looking into the distance, when from out of the water flipped a ninja. He twisted overhead and landed behind her, before drawing a duel disk, a chaos one.

"Okay, if you really want to" Akiza smirked "But I hope you know what your getting yourself into" the ninja stayed silent.

"Is that it, then draw your card"

**Both 4000**

The Ninja silently summoned Marauding Captain (1200, 300), and used its ability to summon a second Maruading captain. He then played a card face down, then a second one.

"Hmm, trying to hide behind their abilities protecting them both eh, well it won't work, my draw" Akiza drew a card.

"I summon Witch of the Black Rose in attack mode!" (1700, 1200), and activate her ability. See, when I don't have any other cards out, I can draw a card, and if its a monster, I get to summon it to the field, and I drew my Lord Poison, so I now summon Lord Poison in attack mode (1500, 1000), and I now activate my Smashing Ground spell card, so say goodbye to one of your maruading captains!" it was then that the Ninja revealed Magic jammer, and then discarded a card from his hand to stop her Smashing ground!

"Okay, I end my turn" she sighed. The ninja waved his hand, and his other card activated, DNA surgery! It was then that she noticed her Black Rose Witch's staff changing into a sword. That card must have turned all of the monsters on the field into warriors!

The Ninja drew a card, and summoned a monster known as Leghul (300, 350). The Insect grew armor, as it became a warrior, and thus protected by his Maruading captains.

"Not that, now you can attack directly, but that thing won't leave much of a impression!" it was then that the Ninja activated, the spell Mage Power to Leghul, raising its attack and defense for 500 points per each of his field spells! (1300, 1350), then he pointed, and his Leghul bit Akiza on the arm.

**Akiza 2700**

"Okay, my move" Akiza drew a card.

"I activate, Mystical space typhoon, so I destroy DNA surgery!" the trap was blown off the field, and the effected monsters returned to normal. (800,850)

"Now, I summon my Twilight Rose Knight (1000,1000), and with his ability, I summon my Wall of Ivy in defense mode (300, 1200), and now I tune my Rose Knight..." who broke into three green rings "and my lord poison" who was surrounded by the rings, as he became see through with 4 glowing stars in him.

"Now, I summon my Black Rose Dragon!" her dragon appeared in attack mode (2400, 1800), and next I equip my thorn of malice, raising its attack strength to 3000 (3000, 1800), now I attack your Leghul!" sharp thorns extended from her dragon and whipped his insect, but the bug wasn't destroyed, and the thorns also hit the ninja in the shoulder

**Ninja 1800**

"Because of my spell card, I can't squash your bug, but I can weaken it for next turn, by 600 points!" (200,850) The Ninja clutched his shoulder

The Ninja was shaking, as he drew, and he sacrificed his Leghul, to summon up Ansatsu (1700, 1200)

"So, you think by trading in your bug for another warrior your safe? Well, your not, my draw" She smirked. "Now, I play mark of the rose, and I'll add it to your Marauding Captain!" a mark appeared on Maruading Captain's cheek. He vanished, only to appear on Akiza's side.

"My Mark causes your monster to join my side for a while, and now that you only have one warrior protector, your life points are wide open! Black Rose Dragon, destroy his Maruading Captain and end this!" a blast of purple fire flew and struck Maruading Captain. The Ninja was blasted off as well, as he started to turn into black dust. He collected on the ground in a dusty heap, as his cards fluttered down.

"That's strange"

Leo and Luna

Luna was trying to read, as her brother was sneaking up behind her with a squirt gun.

"LEO"

"Oh come on" Leo sighed, as two ninja like duelists sprang up from out of nowhere.

"Who invited them" Leo said estatic.

"No one did" Luna shook her head, as they both got out their duel disks, getting the message. The ninja's held up two fingers, signaling a two on two duel.

"GAME ON!"

**Both teams 4000**

"I draw" Leo started things off.

"I summon, my Morphtronic Boomboxen in defense mode" a red boom box rose from a card (1200, 400), "That's all"

A ninja drew a card, and played Double Summon, allowing him an extra summon this turn. First, he summoned Kaiser Seahorse (1700, 1650), then using its ability for two sacrifice for light monsters, summoned the Creator (2300, 1800).

"Okay, its my move" Luna drew a card, " and I summon, Kuribon in defense mode!" (300, 200) "I also play a card face down, that's all for now"

The second ninja drew a card, and discarded Thunder Dragon (1600, 1500), to add two more to his hand. Then, he played polymerization, fusing the two into Twin Headed Thunder Dragon (2800, 2100), and equiped him with Electro-whip (3100, 2400), then he had it attack Kuribon.

"Not so fast, go Sakurestu armor, now your attacking monster is destroyed!" his Twin Headed dragon exploded. He then attacked Kuribon again with the Creator.

"I activate my Boomboxen's ability, and I negate your monster's attack!" Leo yelled. The attack was blocked by a barrier of sound. The Ninja ended his turn, by discarding a card and resummoning Twin Headed Thunder Dragon, thanks to the Creator.

"Its my draw" Leo drew a card.

"I summon, my Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode. Next , I tune my Scopen and Boomboxen together!" his scopen split into three rings, that covered his boombox, which had four stars in it.

"I summon, Power Tool Dragon!" (2300, 2500), and equip Power Tool C And D from my hand, raising its power higher!" (3300, 2500), " now attacking his Creator!" with a saw and drill, his metal dragon sliced the Creator down to size

**Ninja team 3000.**

"I play a card face down, and end my turn"

"Good going Leo!"

The ninja drew a card, and activated pair twister (OC spell card, showing a hand passing a baton to another hand), allowing his partner to go instead. However, his partner's turn regular would not be conducted in exchange

The second ninja drew a card, and activated first Mystical space Typhoon, destroying Power Tool C and D, then he attacked the weakened Power Tool Dragon.

"Not so fast, I activate my face down, Kunai with Chain!" his dragon got a chain, and gained 500 attack points (2800), but lost the chain in order to survive the battle, but Twin Headed Thunder Dragon wasn't nearly that lucky.

"My draw" Luna drew a card.

"I summon, Nettles in attack mode!" her tuner appeared (1200, 400), "and I now activate my double summon, so I can summon one extra card today, like my Sunlight Unicorn!" (1800, 1000), next I tune my Nettles with Kuribon and Sunlight Unicorn" her plant split into two green rings, that surrounded both her monsters. Kuribon glowed with 1 star, and Sunlight with 4, "to summon, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" her signer dragon appeared from the clouds (2100, 3000).

"Now, I activate my Shield and sword spell card, swapping my monsters attack and defense points, now Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack them!" a blast of rainbow light illuminated from the dragon, blasting the two ninjas

**Ninja team 0**

The Ninja's fell to the ground, and started to dissolve into black powder dust. Both Leo and Luna shook nervously as this happened.

"Okay, that was creepy!" Leo had to say

"Agreed"

A while later

"You wouldn't guess what happened, some wierd ninja...." Jack began

"Came out of nowhere, dueled you, lost, and dissolved into dust, leaving only a deck, same here" Akiza said grimly.

"Hey, some creepy, dissolve when defeated, duel ninja guys dueled us" Leo also told them "it was super cool, yet creepy"

"Hey Yusei, did you duel a ninja?" Akiza asked.

"No, but before I dueled Kalin (placing the time slot for the duel), I dueled this guy in red. He had strange cards, and vanished when I beat him"

"Just like the Ninja's, something wierd is going on here. I don't think the dark signers are the only crooks about" Jack thought out loud


	3. The mysterious biker from the future

Trudge was biking along the highway, when out of nowhere, a flash of light formed. Covering his eyes, he saw a duel runner like Yusei's, but it was darker.

"Yusei!" he yelled, biking after him. The rider looked behind and sighed, and sped off.

"Oh no you don't Yusei, your not supposed to leave before you go and take on the dark signers, go Speed World!" the duel runner was overloaded.

"Speed world 2, set!"

"2? So, you stolen a developed card, oh wait till I catch you!"

DUEL BEGIN

**Both 4000**

"My draw!" Trudge smirked, drawing a card.

"I send from my hand, my level 5 Handcuff's Dragon, level 3 Pursuit chaser, and level 3 Gonogo, and I summon Montage Dragon in attack mode!" a three headed dragon roared to life (3300, 3300).

"Ha, beat that Satellite!"

"Be glad to" a different voice said from the duel runner.

"Wait, your not Yusei?"

"My draw" the duelist drew with no difference.

"I discard a card from my hand, to summon Quickdraw Synchron in attack mode (700, 1400)" his cowboy tuner flew behind him.

"Now, since i discarded my Quilbolt Hedgehog, I can revive him because I have a tuner monster in play!" his hedgehog came back (800, 800).

"Well, if your not Yusei, then why are you using his deck?"

"Oh, tell me if he has this card, I summon Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode!" a short warrior appeared in attack mode (1000, 1000).

"Okay, that's not in Yusei's deck, I'd admit that"

"And now, I use my Knight ability, and now from my hand, I summon up Botanical Lion" a plant themed lion roared onto the field (1600, 2000).

"Now, I tune level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with my level 2 Quilbolt Hedgehog!" Quickdraw broke into five green rings, surrounding the see through level 2 quilbolt.

"Clustering shouts will become a silver arrow and split the air! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Archer!" a golden warrior branding a bow appeared in attack mode (2300, 2000).

"Now, fire and remove his Montage!" a bow struck Montage Dragon, causing him to spin out of play.

"No!"

"Yes, next I tune level 3 Twilight Rose Knight and level 4 Botanical Lion!" Rose knight split into three green rings, surrounding Botanical.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" the rose themed dragon roared into existance. (2400, 1800)

"What, that's Akiza's Monster!"

"Yes, and no, Black Rose Flare and Scrap Arrow!" black flames and a silver arrow struck trudge.

"OW!"

**Trudge 0**

Trudge's vehicle has a arrow sticking out of its wheel. His vehicle spun out of control, and off the highway as the rider drove off.

Much later

"Trudge!" Yusei said in shock, shaking him as he stumbled back into the base.

"What happened to you" Jack demanded, as he fell outconcious.

"Maybe it was the dark signers?" Luna cupped her hands. Then, a few words came out of his mouth.

"Archer...Black Rose Drag...not...Akiz..." he stayed quiet

"Akiza!" Jack yelled.

"Yes, what is it!" she yelled back.

"Do you have your dragon on you!" he got hit in the head as Akiza stormed down.

"Of course I do" she showed them the card.

"Trudge said that he was attacked by Black Rose Dragon, and Junk Archer" Yusei admitted.

"Huh?"

"And look at this" Leo said noticing something in his pocket. Trudge had a silver arrow in there, one like the kind Junk Archer had.

"Okay, that's nuts" Yusei compared the card Junk Archer and the arrow.

"Something wierds going on here, and I don't like it" Akiza huffed.

Elsewhere

The duel runner in question was speeding down the highway, and its rider was deep in thought.

Flashback

Majestic Stardust dragon had just directly attacked Paradox, and defeated him. Then Paradox's deck had flew through the time stream

End

The mysterious rider now had to find the deck, wherever it was. The fact that he couldn't check the history banks for it about the Kronos era, 20 years before when he had time jumped, showed that the deck was disrupting time and space continium. And at that moment, he heard another Duel runner coming from behind him fast, Yusei's to be exact.

"This is going to be wierd" he said to himself.

"You!" Yusei yelled "where did you get Black Rose Dragon?"

"I don't feel like telling you that, too many complications" the rider sped ahead.

"Oh no you don't, speed world activate!"

"Really, if you must, Speed world 2, set!"

"Speed world 2?"

"I heard rumors about that card, it's not going to be released for another year" Jack said, hearing all this from the base with a transmiter and monitor.

Duel!

**Both 4000**

"My turn" Yusei drew a card.

"I summon Shield Wing in defense mode (0, 900)"

"Really, just Shield wing? My draw!"

"I summon, my Quickdraw Synchron in attack mode, by discarding one card" by discarding his Dark Verger, he special summoned quickdraw.

"Next, I summon my Evil thorn!" (100, 300)

"Wait, I have that?" Akiza said startled as the plan appeared on the stranger's field.

"Now, I tribute my Evil Thorn, to inflict 300 points of damage to you!" Evil thorn exploded, sending sharp thorns into Yusei, scratching his paint job.

"He's a psychic duelist!" Leo said startled

**Yusei 3700**

"Thanks to my monster's effect, I also summon two other evil thorns in attack mode"

"And now, I activate the speed spell, One up (Oc card showing Tuning Supporter, Kuribon, Battle Fader, Evil Thorn and Vayu glowing), and with it, I can raise a monster whose level is one, up one!"

"Now, I tune level 5 Quickdraw, level 2 Evil thorn, and level 1 Evil thorn!" Quickdraw turned into 5 green rings, surrounding the two different leveled Evil Thorns.

"Clustering hopes will evoke a new horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!" a large white warrior with a cape rose in power (3000, 1500).

"Hey, you copied Road Warrior too!"

"Silence, I take copy offensivly, now I activate Road Warrior's effect, and from my deck, I summon my Zero Gardna in defense mode (0, 0)". The bug fluttered with the cement 0.

"I end my turn"

"Hmm, my draw" Yusei smirked.

"I summon, my Nitro Synchron in attack mode!" (300, 100). The can paced alongside Yusei's runner. "Next, I activate Speed Spell, Summon speeder, and since I have 4 speed counters, I'm allowed to summon again, and I summon my Tricular in attack mode" a three wheeled robot appeared in attack mode (300, 300).

"Now, I tune my Level 2 Nitro Synchron, Level 2 Shield wing and level 3 Tricular!" Nitro synchron's meter went up, as it split into two green rings. They covered the see through Shield wing and Tricular.

"Synchro summon, Nitro Warrior!" the blue warrior with a ant like tail and anger issues roared (2800, 2000)

"Not bad" the man smirked.

"Now, I activate the speed spell, angel baton, allowing me to draw two cards, as long as I discard one" Yusei sent Quilbolt to the grave.

"Now, Nitro gains 1000 attack for this round, and he's going to use them!" Nitro warrior flew at Road Warrior.

"You forgot about someone, Zero gardna!" Zero gardna tossed his cement 0 into the attack, blocking it.

"Huh?"

"By tributing this card, I can't lose a monster, or take damage!"

"Well, maybe a face down will keep you busy"

"My draw" the man smirked.

"Road warrior, attack!"

"Scrap Iron Scarecrow, activate" the scarecrow absorbed the attack.

"Grr, I play a face down"

"My draw" Yusei drew a card.

"I summon, Turbo Synchron in attack mode (100, 500), and now I tune him and Nitro together!" Turbo huffed and split into a green ring, surrounding Nitro.

"Let's rev it up, Stardust Dragon!" his white dragon ace appeared in attack mode (2500, 2000).

"Now, I activate, Silver Contrails!" Stardust got a boost (3500, 2000).

"Not bad"

"attack!" a burst of star filled mist struck Road Warrior, destroying him.

**Mystery guy 3500'**

"My turn!" he drew a card.

"I summon, my Debris dragon in attack mode!" a white dragon appeared (1000, 2000).

"and now with his ability, I can revive a monster with 500 or less attack points, and I choose my Dark Verger!" a plant rose in attack mode (0, 0).

"Hey, that's another of Akiza's cards!"

"Yes, and I activate a speed spell, one for one, I give up 4 speed counters, and a card from my hand" the man tossed Gigaplant "I special summon my Stardust Xialong!" the chinese dragon appeared (100, 100)

"Now, I tune level 4 Debris Dragon!" the dragon split into four green rings "with level 2 Dark Verger and level 1 Xiaolong!" they entered the rings.

"Wait, Debris dragon can only be used to tune dragons... so your!..."

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" (2400, 1800).

"He really does have it!" Akiza gasped.

"just who is this guy?" Leo yelled.

"I activate speed spell; Trap booster! Now, I can activate a trap from my hand, and I choose Synchro Strike!" Black Rose Dragon roared as it gained power (3900, 1800).

"Not bad, but have you forgotten about..."

"No, I haven't, I activate another trap booster speed spell, and activate trap stun!" his face down was covered in a orange electric static.

"Now that your trap staying down, where was I?"

"Black Rose Flare!" black fire struck and burned Stardust to cinders.

**Yusei 2300**

"No way, he took out stardust!" Leo gasped.

"That guy's good" Luna cried.

"Its my draw" Yusei drew a card.

"I summon my Shield Warrior in defense mode, as well as two cards face down"

"Its my draw!" he drew another card.

"I play a card face down, and now, Black Rose Dragon!" his dragon burned Shield warrior to a crisp.

"MY draw" Yusei drew another card

"I activate, Descending lost star, and with that, I revive Stardust Dragon!" (2500, 0).

"Next, I activate Assault Mode Activate!" he flipped the card.

"Wha!"

"I now send Stardust Dragon to the grave, and with it, special summon Stardust Dragon assault mode in attack mode!" a armored version of Stardust roared to life (3000, 2500).

"Whoa"

"Yes, now destroy that Black Rose Dragon, shooting sonic!" icy wind blasted down Black rose.

**Man 2900**

"I need to get back, before I wreck the time stream, its obvious the deck didn't land here, if it did, I guess dad back there could fix it" the man smiled to himself. He reved his runner up, as a hole opened up as he biked through it. Yusei stopped his runner as he vanished.

"What was that?"


	4. The Turbo prince vs Discard Revenger

In the Kaiba Dome of the future Neo Domino City

"Hello dueling fans of all ages" the older MC, now with gray hair, announced to the huge crowd "It's a big day here at the Neo Kaiba Dome, built on the very spot where the legendary Yusei Fudo became the Turbo Duel king! And after 20 years, he has yet to be beat, but today we get to watch a new duelist of excellent talent, Micheal Fudo!" the mysterious duelist from the last chapter burst out of a plume of smoke. His duel runner skidded down along the track, before stopping at the marks of the starting point. The man got off and removed his helmet, revealing Akiza shaded mahogany hair, outlined with a yellow undertone much like his father. He waved to the crowed, as the crowd upreared in cheers.

"MICHEAL, WE LOVE YOU!" A huge group of females yelled out. Micheal smiled nervously, he really wished being a big shot duelist didn't mean he'd have to get a obsessed fan club.

"And coming to challenge him, is the master of the fabled, the revenger of the discarded, son of the Amazoness Shania Yuki, its Ameon Yuki!" a dark runner burst of of smoke just like the kind that Micheal had came through. The black runner was pretty basic, with a black and dark blue paint job, red and black trimmed demonic wings on both sides in the middle of its wheel spokes. The duelist riding the big wheeler was young, about 11 or something, and had dark hair and pale skin as revealed by him revealing his face. He was in a blue and black riding suit, and a duel disk was nicely attached to his duel runner.

"Are you ready to lose, Turbo Prince" Ameon smirked. Micheal laughed.

"Yeah, no I'm afraid I won't be doing that tonight, at least make this duel entertaining?" the two got on their duel runners. The holographic count down box appeared over them, as the countdown began.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0! They were off, as they raced out of the Kaiba dome, onto a see through roadway, riding out onto the famed Neo Domino city race tracks. Taking a verge over a traffic way, they entered onto a duel lane.

"Speed World 2, ON!" they had entered Speed World.

"LET'S DUEL!"

**SPC** 0,0

"Challenger's first" Micheal smirked. Ameon shrugged. He looked at his hand, he had Speed Spell Count Up, Fabled Kushano, Fabled Dyf, Intercept and Depth Amulet. He drew a card, showing it to be The Legacy of Yatu Garasu. He sighed.

"This i'll do, I place three cards face down, and call forth the Fabled Dyf in defense mode!" the trap cards were placed face down as a golden winged fiendish demon man knelt down in defense mode (1400, 1700).

"Okay prince, your move!" Micheal shrugged, and drew a card.

**SPC **1,1

In his hand were Quilbolt Hedgehog, Sonic Chick, Defense Draw, Max Warrior and Stardust Xialong. He had drawn Speed Spell, Count Up. He smirked.

"I hope your ready, because I now activate the speed Spell, Count up!" the speed spell flickered to the field "And now, by sending cards from my hand to the grave, I can gain 3 speed counters for each" he sent Quilbolt and Stardust Xialong to his graveyard. Micheal sped up, now outpacing his opponent by several yards.

**SPC **1,7

"Now I place a face down, and summon Max Warrior in attack mode!" he placed Defense Draw on the field as Max Warrior appeared out of a blue circle and spun his staff around before stomping it to the ground (1800, 900).

"What a move, the Prince of Turbo Duels has not only accelerated himself with a sudden boost of speed, but he also has summoned a high power monster!"

"And with that, my Max Warrior will turn your demon to ashes, attack with Max Plunger!" Max Warrior flew at the demon and began to rapidly poke the defending demon, destroying it. Max warrior returned to Micheal's side, before it started panting. (900, 900).

"You really should have known better, that Max warrior of yours loses half its power after attacking, what a shame, you had a nice run, and now I reveal my face down!" a trap card appeared next to his runner. It was the Legacy of Yatu Garusu. As this card activated, a little black crow flew over him and covered him in purple sparkles.

"With this card, I can draw a card, and of course, I have my regular draw, and now its my turn!"

**SPC **2,8

He had drawn both Fabled Krus and Fabled Topi. He smiled darkly.

"And your smiling like that, why?" Micheal asked. Ameon explained this in his move.

"I'm starting off, with my own speed spell, Count Up!" he sent Fabled Topi and Fabled Kushano to the grave as he gained some speed spells as well. His duel runner sped forward, catching up to Micheal.

**SPC **8,8

"Next, I'll activate the effect of the Fabled Kushano I discarded, if I send another Fabled monster in my hand to the grave, I can special summon it back from the grave" he sent Fabled Krus to the grave, as a winged blue and gray blue demon with goggles and angel wings appeared on the field in attack mode (1100, 800). Micheal looked back in interest.

"Hmm, a tuner" Ameon grinned.

"Yes, and now I reveal my trap card, call of the haunted. " his trap card appeared on the field.

"Not that thing" Micheal complained.

"Yes, its the all familiar trap card, that revives one of my monsters in attack mode, so say hello to Fabled Krus!" a small little girl in a black dress, tiny black succubus like wings, pale skin and pitch dark hair that hid her pale blue eyes mostly appeared in attack mode (1000, 800).

"_Oh, you think you can discard me! Why do I even bother coming back here_" the little card had a stiff outer lip, she was a duel spirit! Ameon sighed.

"That was the quickest way to get you on the field, and your effect is based around discarding, how often do we have to have this conversation!"

"_OH, you always have to pull that card_!"

"You are a card!"

"_Of course you use that one too_!" Micheal chuckled to himself, he inherited his mother's ability to see the spirits of cards. Ameon sighed.

"Ignoring that, its time to get tuning, as I tune my level 3 Fabled Kushano and my level 2 Fabled Krus together!" Fabled Kushano chuckled as he split apart into three green rings, that surrounded the two stared Krus.

"The dark forces, parallel to the light, rise from the realms you come from and scourge this field of my enemies, Synchro Summon!" a burst of light filled the area.

"Reboost the battle, Fabled Ragin!" a yellow armored being with the wings of a demon flew out the burst of light and spun, before roaring (2300, 1800).

"And now, thanks to his effect, I can draw until I have two more cards" he drew two cards, Over limit and Fabled Oltro.

"Amazing, Ameon has turned a disadvantage of speed counters and monsters completely around! That was an excellent play!" The MC was yelling.

"It is time, Fabled Ragin, attack Max Warrior!" his synchro monster flew towards Max Warrior with sharpened claws. Micheal grimaced.

"I don't think so, I activate Defense Draw!" Ragin sliced down Max warrior, but Micheal took no damage.

"What!" Ameon growled. The MC was yelling again.

"And with that, Micheal may loose Max Warrior, but he's gained one more card and no damage! This could be a game shifter!" Micheal drew his Junk Synchron as Ameon's turn ended with Over Limit being played face down.

"It's my draw now!" Micheal drew a card.

**SPC **9,9

He had drawn Speed Spell, Angel Baton. Smiling in triumph, he began his move.

"I summon, Junk Synchron in attack mode!" the orange warrior spun around as he appeared to the field in a blue orb (1300, 500).

"It's here, The duel King's most famous tuner, Junk Synchron!" The MC announced. Micheal then closed his eyes.

"Whenever Junk Synchron is summoned, a level 2 or below monster from the graveyard is special summoned in defense mode, and that card today is Stardust Xialong!" the white serpent dragon appeared in a flash of light (100, 100).

"Next, I activate the effect of Speed World two, by removing 4 speed counters, I deal 800 points of damage directly to you for each speed spell in my hand!" Micheal turned his runner around as a blue laser flew straight towards Ameon and struck him.

**SPC **9,5

**Ameon 3200**

"Next, I activate the speed spell, Angel Baton, I now can draw two cards!" he drew the speed spell summon speeder and Tricular "As long as I send a card to the grave" Sonic chick was sent to the grave.

"There's more, isn't there?"

"Next, I activate Speed Spell, Summon Speeder, and with four speed counters in play, I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster this turn, so say hello to Tricular!" a three wheeled blue robot appeared in attack mode (300, 300).

"It's here, the ingredients for a famous Fudo Synchro Summon!" the MC yelled.

"I tune level 3 Junk Synchron!" the monster pulled its back wires and split into three green rings "with the level 1 Stardust Xialong and Level 3 Tricular!" the monsters were covered in a rings, glowing with 1 and 3 stars respectivly.

""Clustering roars, turn into an echoing arror which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!" the golden robotic archer showed off its archery stylings and prepared for battle (2300, 2000).

"Oh Styx" Ameon growled.

"Junk Archer's ability will allow it to remove one of your monsters from play once a turn, so let us take aim, at Fabled Ragin!" a arrow flew straight and struck Ragin in the chest, as he swirled away into the vortex. Ameon was now left with no defence!

"This is the moment for a direct attack!" Ameon was torn, he could use Over Limit, but that would take away an important part of his strategy. Oh well, no pain, no game! He braced himself as the junk arrow flew straight and struck him dead on.

**Ameon 900**

"The attack hit, now Ameon is down to his last 900 life points, while Micheal remains strong with his full 4000, is there any way to change this around?

Ameon grimaced as he continued his duel. Regin reappeared in a spinning vortex, as Ameon drew his car

**SPC **10,6

His card was Speed Spell, Level Booster. He smiled, before...

"I activate, the Over limit trap card! With this trap, I can revive any monster with 1000 or less attack, and with that, come back to me, Fabled Krus!" his little spirit partner being fluttered back to the field.

"_So, you want me back_?" she grinned "_I thought you forgot about me_?" Ameon rolled his eyes.

"Its great to see you too, now I summon Fabled Oltro in attack mode!" a pink demon in a mobile mobile baby cradle thing with only one eye out of his mouth appeared in attack mode (800, 500).

"A tuner?" Micheal mused.

"Now, for Speed Worlds effect, I'll give up 4 speed counters, and with it, your taking 800 points of direct damage!" a blast of red light flew from Ameon's runner, striking the Turbo Duel Prince.

**SPC **6,6

**Micheal 3200**

"Hey, why don't I go for two out of two, I give up two more speed counters, and..." another blast flew straight into Micheal, who grimaced in pain.

**Micheal 2400**

**SPC **2,6

"Now, I activate my speed spell, when I have at least 2 speed counters, I can boost a tuners level by 1, now I'm tuning my level 3 Oltro and my level 5 Regin" three green rings surrounded the see through demon, that now had 5 stars.

"The dark depths of Tartarus, release the demons who've been imprisoned for no reason. Unleash their rage upon my enemy. Synchron summon" a burst of light "Strike hin, Fabled Valkrus!" the black and red armored fiend with wings descended to the field and let out a mighty roar. (2900, 1700)

"Amazing! Ameon has turned the tables of this duel, again!"

"Now, Valkrus, attack and destroy Junk Archer, Light Demonic Claw!" Flying straight at Archer, the demon clawed Archer down with a vengeance.

**Micheal 1800**

"Now, Krus, attack him directly!" Krus flew straight at Micheal, before she vanished. Micheal looked around startled, before Krus floated down in front of her, and then tossed a light beam straight into him. He cried out as Krus flew back over to Ameon.

**Micheal 800**

"My turn is over!"

"AMAZING, IN ONE TURN, HE REVERSED THE SITUATION, CAN THE PRINCE FIX THIS!"

"I will, its my turn!"

**SPC **3,7

He saw that he had drawn, Debris Dragon! Smiling, Ameon and Krus caught wind of it.

"Um, why is smiling, that's always bad, why is he smiling!"

"_Um, this is probably going to hurt_" Krus sighed sadly.

"I summon, the tuner monster, Debris dragon in attack mode!" the white, almost mini Stardust Dragon tuner appeared in attack mode (1000, 2000).

"NOT THAT THING" Ameon yelled.

"_Can I go back to the pit now_" Krus begged in fear and panic.

"Now, thanks to my monster's special ability, I can revive one monster with 500 or less attack points, so say hello to Sonic Chick!" from behind Debris Dragon, a small pink chicken ran out with huge red shoes (200, 300).

"Now, because I have a tuner monster, I can revive my Quilbolt Hedgehog!" the bolt backed the hedgehog flew onto the field in attack mode (800, 800).

"Now, I tune level 4 Debris Dragon, Level 2 Quilbolt and level 1 sonic chick!" Debris dragon broke apart into four green rings, surrounding the glowing two stared Quilbolt and level 1 Sonic Chick.

""Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" a huge red and black rose themed dragon roared behind Micheal in a rage (2400, 1800)

"IT IS HERE, THE SAME MONSTER AS HIS MOTHER, FORMERLY THE INFAMOUS BLACK ROSE, BLACK ROSE DRAGON!" Krus gulped.

"_I lived a good life..._"

"End this now Black Rose, Black Rose FLARE!" a blast of red fire engulfed the little fiend.

**Ameon 0**

"IT IS OVER, THE TURBO DUEL PRINCE IS THE WINNER!"

Half an hour later in the world of City Zoo

Ameon and Micheal were sitting in a penguin themed ice cream shop, both of them with ice cream cones. They seemed to be in good spirits.

"I was shocked about how fast you were able to overcome my Archer"

"That Black Rose Dragon, urg I'm scared stiff. No wonder your mom was feared back in the day, care to trade"

"Um, no"

"HEY!"

"_Um, can I have ice cream_?" Krus's spirit asked


	5. Master of Faster and Zaborg

**Time for another duel in the far future!**

**Eh, before anyone complains, I have a disclaimer on my profile page. **

**New characters are introduced, showing more far future action, where the Master of Faster enters a fast paced duel, trying to save something dear to him. Note, for those who don't watch the non English released Yu GI OH 5D's episodes, and wish not to spoil yourselves rotten, do not read any farther...**

Two, near identical duel runners were racing through the duel circuits of New Domino city, both, circular runners...

"Promeo Atlas, get back here!" the runner in the back of the race yelled. The voice, was of the older, Jack Atlas. His son, apparently, with pale black hair and the blue eyes of Jack, raced away on a similar runner to his father's old one, but this one had black spikes on it that made it look rather menacing.

"Sorry, but I've got a spirit realm to enter, and then begin the destruction of duel spirits and the game everyone around here seems so engrossed in! Lord Zeus will be most pleased by this" his son laughed evilly. Jack scowled. Several of the youth of great heroes from across the galaxy have begun to slide to the side of Zeus, his son among them. They claim it was a deep hatred of those whose blood was of multiple worlds, but Jack wasn't so sure about that in this case, his son was friends with a kid whose blood was mixed, Ameon. Thus, Jack had a odd feeling something else was up here.

"What happened to you" he said to himself under his voice, before he hardened his looks "Fine, if you want to try something so stupid, you have to defeat me first! Speed World 2, ACTIVATE!" suddenly, the entire area was covered in a blue and purple tunnel of speed energy. Promeo shrugged.

"Sure, dad, you want to get creamed, Speed World 2, ignition!", and with that, son and father began the duel.

"MY DRAW!" Jack began. He had in his hand, Top Runner, Spacegate, Power Giant, Dark Tinker and Rage Resynchro, and he had drawn Speed Spell, Angel Baton.

**Both 4000**

Speed Counters 1,1

"And I will summon to the field, the Top Runner Tuner Monster!" a blue monster, like some type of Olympic machine, appeared in attack mode (1100, 800).

"Ha, your starting early" Promeo laughed coldly. "But that thing doesn't scare me at all, it looks like a reject out of Tonto's messed up head!"

"Whose to say I'm done, now I discard the level 2 Dark Tinker, to special Summon, Power Giant!" a huge, crystal like giant appeared over Jack in attack mode (2200, 0). "And when I summon him in this manner, his level decreased for the level of my discarded Tuner Monster!" his giant was now a level 4 monster, as was Top Runner...

"I now tune, my level 4 Top Runner, to my Level 4 Power Giant!" Top Runner started to glow and split into four green rings, flying up and surrounding Power Giant, who became transparent and had four glowing stars inside of it. But as Jack was about to start a chant, he suddenly lost his ability to talk, from the pain that his glowing signer mark was giving off.

"What the?" he asked confused, before he noticed something. Time was moving slower, and a strange aura was surrounding Promeo. It was blackish purple, a kind of blackish purple found in only evil. A faint, signer aura appeared to be surrounding it, as if trying to pierce it. It was then that time suddenly sped up again, as flying over Jack was his old fave, RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND (3000, 2500).

"Oh, you brought out that thing" Promeo grumbled, as he shook his head "Original, much?" his father ignored that taunt.

"What, was that... I END MY TURN WITH TWO CARDS FACE DOWN"

Speed Counters 2,2

"MY DRAW!" Promeo drew Vice Dragon. Also in his hand were Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, Speed Spell, the End of Storm, Luster Dragon and Spear Dragon.

"Because I lack a monster, and you have your Dragon Archfiend, I can now special summon, Vice Dragon!" the large purple black and green dragon appeared on the field in attack mode (2000, 2200) "But, however, its power is halved!" (1000, 1100).

"I gave you that card, don't you remember son, for your very first deck" Jack said. Promeo ignored him.

"Now, I sacrifice it, to summon forth, Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!" The dragon vanished in a cloud of sparks, only to be replaced by a huge man in yellow armor. He looked slightly robotic, and thunder clouds rang out with loud roars behind him (2400, 1000).

"And now, I activate my monsters special ability, with it, I can destroy one monster on the field!" Jack's eyes went wide open.

"Son, you wouldn't..."

"OH, I WILL, I DESTROY RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!" A blast of lightning struck the dragon, who cried out in pain, before exploding into yellow dust.

"NO, Not my Dragon!"

"And now, your wide open, DIRECT ATTACK!" Zaborg struck Jack with a blast of purple lightning.

"AHHHHH!" Jack cried out as he spun out of control. "But, now I activate the card, Spacegate!" the trap card activated as a sparkling orb of light started to float around Jack's duel runner

**Jack 1600**

"That attack was real" Jack mused. "But no matter, MY DRAW!" Jack drew the card Battle Fader.

Speed Counters 3,3

"That's it for me" Jack sighed. Promeo laughed.

"Really, how pathetic, my draw!" Promeo drew the card Kaiser Glider.

Speed Counters 4,4

"Zaborg, finish him!" a blast of dark lightning flew at his father.

"I don't think so, I special summon Battle Fader!" a clock demon appeared on the field (0,0). It began to chime, as a sonic wave formed to block the lightning attack. A second orb started to float around Jack.

"Hmm, using Battle Fader to save yourself, how pathetic, I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode and end my turn!" a blue upright dragon roared and appeared in attack mode (1900, 1600).

"Good, because it's my draw now!" Jack drew the Call of the Haunted Trap Card

Speed Counters 5,5

"Next, I activate the speed spell, Angel Baton! I can now draw two new cards, as long as I discard one!" he drew the cards Emissary from Pandemonium and Urgent Tuning, and then sent Emissary from Pandemonium to the graveyard.

"I play two cards face down, and that will end my turn!" Promeo laughed.

"What dad, your giving up? MY DRAW!" he drew the card Axe Dragonute.

Speed Counters 2,6

"I summon, Spear Dragon in attack mode!" a spear nosed blue dragon roared to the field (1900, 0). Three powerful monsters were now looming over the rather weak Battle Fader.

"Now, seeing as my Spear Dragon can and will inflict piercing damage to your defensive monster, I'd call this the end Dad, Spear Dragon attack!" the dragon reared its head back and charged a green laser.

"Not so fast son, I combine the effects of Call of the Haunted, Urgent Tuning and Rage Resynchro!" the three trap cards activated, one after the other.

"What madness is this!" Promeo gasped. His father chuckled.

"I may be old, but I've still a few tricks up my sleeve. First, this card will allow me to revive a monster from my graveyard, like say Emissary of Pandemonium!" a huge dog like creature roared from the earth and appeared in attack mode (2600, 1800).

"And now, I'm tuning my level 7 Emissary of Pandemonium and the level 1 Battle Fader!" The Emissary roared loudly before splitting into seven different green rings, that surrounded the solitary stared Battle Fader.

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" the dragon was resummoned, roaring with vengeance! (3500, 2000). But as it was resummoned, Jack saw something briefly, a dark aura, from Zaborg, stretching to Promeo. What did it mean?

"Hmmm, I end my turn" Jack shook his head.

"MY DRAW!" Jack yelled

Speed Counters 3,7

He had drawn the Speed Spell, Card of Demise. He grimaced.

"It's now or never, I activate, the speed spell, Card of Demise, with this card, I can draw five new cards, but in exchange, I must loose Speed Counters for the next 3 turns instead of gaining!" Jack drew the cards Extra Veiler, Dread Dragon, the speed spells Summon Speeder, Count Up and Trap Eater. He smiled.

"What?" Promeo demanded. Jack's smile continued, as a red aura surrounded him.

"I activate, the count up speed spell! With it, I can send a card from my hand to the graveyard, and gain 3 speed counters!" he discarded Trap Eater.

Speed Counters 6,7

"And now, I summon the tuner monster, Extra Veiler in attack mode!" a blue haired matador like monster appeared in attack mode (600, 200).

"What a weak monster, dad. Try harder, won't you!" Jack shook his head.

"I'm not done yet, next I activate the Summon Speeder speed spell! With it, I can special summon another monster, like Dread Dragon!" a brownish dragon with a strange hat like thing on his head roared and appeared in attack mode (1100, 400).

"Your, your not..." Promeo gasped.

"I'm now going to summon my greatest monster! Son, be ready, as I now tune level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend, level 2 Extra Veiler, and level 2 Dread Dragon, Double TUNING!" Effect Veiler and Dread Dragon split each into two synchro rings, but these ones were made of fire. They surrounded Red Dragon Archfiend.

The King and The Devil, here and now, shall become as one (**AN, DO NOT ATTEMPT AT HOME**). A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come Forth, RED NOVA DRAGON!" a more, um, red armored version of Red Dragon Archfiend flew into the air and roared (3500, 3000). The dragon roared loudly, sending shockwaves across the battle field, but when they hit Zaborg, it shook, as a dark aura formed around it. The aura trailed into Promeo, as if...

"A card of Darkness, Zaborg!" Jack's eyes were wide "That card is controlling him, This will not stand, I activate Red Nova Dragon's monster effect, it gains 500 attack points for each tuner in my graveyard, and at the moment, I have 6 in my graveyard, so now my Dragon gains 3000 attack points!" Red Nova roared as a red aura coated it (6500, 3000).

"NO, NO, THAT THING DARES TO RUIN MY PLAN!" Promeo yelled, but his voice was deeper, with more power. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"ZEUS, YOU DARE TO USE CARDS OF DARKNESS TO CONTROL MY FLESH AND BLOOD, RED NOVA DRAGON, DESTROY ZABORG WITH BURNING SOUL! FREE MY SON!" A fiery aura surrounded Red Nova Dragon as it flew straight at Zaborg. It turned and sent a blast of dark lightning at the dragon, as scaled feathers surrounded the trail left by Red Nova's fire (**AN, the powers of Zeus in this Zaborg card, and Quetzalcoatl in Red Nova, in case you didn't see it, the anime hinted there is a link between the Crimson Dragon and Quetzalcoatl**) Red Nova overpowered it, and struck Zaborg, sending him flying into the side of the dueling road. It exploded into dark particles, as its card poofed in a puff of smoke.

**PROMEO 0**

The dark aura vanished from Promeo Atlas, as he fell unconscious and rolled off the duel runner, his cards littering the road around him. The evil duel runner continued on its own, crashing through the wall and flying into the ocean, exploding. Jack quickly slowed down and parked his duel runner, skidding to a cautious halt to his son, sending a few of his cards into the air. The powerful dragons were quickly retrieved by Jack, as he picked up them and his son.

"D...dad" Promeo murmured, his voice back to normal. Tears suddenly clogged Jack's vision, as the master of faster held his son close.

"Promeo"

**AN, in case you are wondering, Carly is Promeo's mother**


	6. Duel Royal

Okay, time to introduce some new cards of Yusei Fudo of my own creation. Also, call this chapter some Mary Sue control

In the Kaiba Dome from a few chapters ago

"Attention Dueling fans of all ages, we're in for a special duel tonight folks! Current 20 year running turbo duel champion, Yusei Fudo, shall face his son, the turbo prince Micheal Fudo, in an turbo duel!" The crowd in the stands cry out loudly and excitedly.

The two Fudo duelists had their runners in position, and were focusing for the coming duel.

"Just because your my son, doesn't mean I'll be going easy on you" Yusei smirked. His son smiled back.

"Whose to say I need you going easy on me?" he smirked. Watching them from the very same viewing tower that Goodwin had used was Akiza, Micheal's mom. She watched the duel with a guarded expression, you know, not choosing sides.

5

4

3

2

1

DUEL! both duel runners were off onto the course, and Micheal took the first corner.

**BOTH 4000**

"And the Prince has taken the first turn!" Micheal drew his five cards for his starting hand. It contained Shield Wing, A D changer, Big One Warrior, Quilbolt Hedgehog and an OC speed Spell. Micheal drew a card, it was Slip Stream.

SPC 1,1

"I summon to the field, Shield Wing in Defense mode!" a large pterodactyl like bird curled itself on Micheal's field (0,900) "I;ll play a face down card and that will end my turn!".

"Shield Wing, shouldn't be too hard, MY DRAW!" Yusei drew a card from his deck, it was Drill Synchron. He also had Quickdraw Synchron, Level Eater, Scrap Iron Scarcrow, Limiter Break and and Speed Spell, One for one.

SPC 2,2

"Now, to summon my Quickdraw Synchron, I have to discard a card from my hand! Now, I discard Level Eater, to special summon, Quickdraw Synchron!" the cowboy like tuner appeared in attack mode (700, 1400). "And now, I activate the effect of Level Eater, by lowering my Quickdraw to the fourth level, I can special summon my Level Eater!" the red insect jumped from a blue wormhole and took a bite of Quickdraw. Quickdraw shook it off as a star appeared on Level Eater (600, 0).

"Now, I tune level 4 Quickdraw Synchron, with level 1 Level Eater!" Quickdraw shot its guns into the air, that formed into 4 green rings. They flew over Level Eater, which became transparent with 1 star glowing in its heart.

"Clustering speed will meld into a new force. Become the path its light shall shine through! Synchro summon!" a huge burst of white light as a new monster appeared. It was a blue armored warrior with tires on the soles of its feet and its shoulders, it sort of resembled Formula Synchorn.

"Charge on, Formula Warrior!"

(OC card info; Warrior/Synchro/Tuner)

(Formula Synchron + one or more Non Tuner Monsters)  
(This card can Synchro Summon during your opponents turn. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, draw one card. If Stardust Dragon is in play, this card's level becomes two .This card's level can't be altered by card effects other than its own.) (2100, 700).

"Amazing, Yusei has just summoned a totally new monster! Can his son counter?"

"Next up, I summon Drill Synchron in attack mode!" a little drill machine appeared in attack mode, spinning its drills (800, 300) "Now, Formula Warrior, attack!" the new warrior monster flew straight at Shield Wing, where its fist impacted into the bird. "I hope you remember, that when Drill Synchorn is on the field, Warrior monsters can inflict piercing damage!" A red aura surrounded Micheal.

**Micheal 2800**

"Also, I can draw a card due to Drill Synchron's effect!" Yusei drew Road Synchron. "Also, I can draw a card by Formula Warrior's effect!" Yusei drew Level Warrior "I end my turn with two face down cards" Micheal groaned, before drawing a new card.

SPC 3,3

He looked, and it as Junk Synchorn. He smiled.

"I send my A/D changer to the graveyard, to special summon Big One Warrior!" a pale warrior with a 1 on its face appeared in attack mode (100, 600).

"Next, I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode!" the orange warrior appeared in a burst of orange light.

"That's not good" Yusei smiled. His son grinned.

"Trust me, Its much worse, because now I activate Speed Spell, Tie Face off!" (OC speed spell showing Kuriboh, Nitro Synchron and Neo Spacian Glow Moss at odds) "When I have 3 or more speed counters, I can special summon a monster from my hand if it has the same attack as one of your monsters. I special summon, Quilbolt Hedgehog!" a bolt strutted Hedgehog appeared in attack mode (800, 800).

"And now, I tune together Level 3 Junk Synchron, Level 2 Shield Wing, Level 2 Quilbolt and Level 1 Big One Warrior!" all four of the monster jumped into the air. Junk Synchron pulled on the cords in its back, as it split into three green rings, that surrounded the other monsters as they became see through.

"The discarded pieces now combine into the raging brawler! Call forth a power worth of Ares, synchro Summon, Rampage Junk Destroyer!" the huge, four armed fighter reared up in attack mode (2600, 2500).

"AMAZING! Micheal has just summoned Junk Destroyer!"

"Now, I activate my Junk Destroyer's ability. Because I used three non tuner monsters to synchro summon this monster, I can destroy three cards on the field, TIDAL ENERGY!" a huge surge of power flew from Junk Destroyer, striking Formula Warrior, Drill Synchron and Limiter Break. All three cards were destroyed.

"Nice move, for me! You destroyed my Limiter Breaker, so I can special summon, Speed Warrior!" The infamous warrior jumped from a burst of blue light and went into defensive mode (900, 200). Micheal shook his head.

"That won't help you! I remove from play my A/D changer from my graveyard, to change your Speed Warrior into attack mode!" Speed Warrior stood up and continued to speed on.

"ATTACK!" Junk Destroyer's fists glowed white as several large white fist energy projections went flying straight at Speed Warrior. Yusei sighed.

"GO, scrap Iron Scarecrow!" the infamous scarecrow formed to block the attack. Micheal gripped his hand in annoyance.

"I end my turn"

"ITS MY DRAW!" Yusei drew a card, it was Dash Warrior

SPC 4,4

"First, I activate the ability of Level Warrior! Because only you control a monster, I can special summon it as a level 4 monster!" the red suited star man appeared in defense mode mode (300, 600).

"Next, I activate the Speed Spell, One for One! Now, I send a card from my hand to the grave" he discarded Dash Warrior "And give up 3 speed counters, to call forth, Turbo Synchron!" the little green monster appeared in attack mode (100, 600).

SPC 1,4

"Now, I summon to the field, Bri Sychron!" the huge metal robot rose up in attack mode (1500, 1100). "And, now I tune together, level 4 Bri Synchron and Level 4 Level Warrior!" Bri Synchron broke into four green rings, that surrounded the level 4 Level Warrior.

"Clustering Strength will give up all falsities. Form into a ultimate attacker! Synchro Summon, attack Bri Warrior!" a warrior monster with a similar paint pattern to the anime Bri Synchron spun in attack mode (3000, 1200)

(OC CARD, level 8, no effect)

"Now, for a second tuning! I tune level 2 Speed Warrior and level 1 Turbo Synchron!" Turbo synchron let out a huff of steam, that slid over the two stared Speed Warrior.

"Clustering speeds will weave an advance force! Reveal what shall come! Synchron Summon!" a little green man with a black cloak like cape appeared on the field "Go forth, Turbo Scout!"

(OC CARD INFO)

(ATTACK 900, DEFENSE 600)

(Warrior/Synchro/Effect)

(EFFECT

Turbo Synchron + One or more non tuner monsters  
Effect; When this card attacks a monster your opponent controls, you can change the attack target to defense mode. No damage is inflicted to the controller of this monster when it attacks. Then, you can special summon one non Tuner monster from your deck whose attack points are equal to the damage you would have received in defense mode. This monster can not change battle positions and it can't be used for a tribute summon.)

"Now, Turbo Scout, attack Junk Destroyer!" the scout drew a sword from a sheath on his leg and jumped straight at Junk Destroyer, who crossed his arms and went into defense modes. The attack collided, as Turbo Scout was frozen in place.

"And now, for my monster's ability! Now, I can special summon a monster to my field from my deck! Now, I special summon...!" a brown cloaked man with a long staff in his hands appeared on the field (1000, 1000) "Synchron Herald"

(OC CARD INFO)

(ATTACK 1000, DEFENSE 1000)

(Spellcaster/Effect)

(EFFECT

When this card is destroyed by a card effect, special summon a Synchron Monster from your deck. As long as this card is face up on the field, all monsters who required a "Synchron" tuner monster gain 500 attack points and this card can't be selected as an attack target)

"Thanks to this, Turbo Scout and Bri Warrior get a power boost (1400, 600) (3500, 1200), and now to destroy your Junk Destroyer!" Bri Warrior punched Junk Destroyer, destroying the card completely.

"Now, Synchron Herald, Direct Attack!" the spellcaster aimed its staff, and several green tuner like rings flew and struck Micheal.

**Michael 1800**

"THAT ATTACK HIT HOME FOLKS!" Micheal shook the attack off and drew a card. It was another new speed spell

SPC 2,5

"I now activate the speed spell, Synchro rebirth! (OC Speed spell showing a fading Trident Dragon, but below it a released Iron Chain Dragon). When I have no cards in my hand, and 5 or more speed counters, I can give send the top three cards in my deck to the grave" he sent Zero Gardna, Twilight Rose Knight and Speed Spell, Final Attack "to destroy all the cards on your side of the field" all of Yusei's monsters and face down cards exploded "And if one of the monsters destroyed by this effect was a synchro monster, I can special summon a Tuner Monster and a non Tuner monster, as long as there of the monsters attribute!"

"What a turnaround" Yusei smiled at the Announcer's impressed state at the move

"So I now special summon Drill Synchron" his own drill monster appeared in attack mode (800, 300) "And Shield Warrior!" the shield and spear holding warrior appeared in attack mode (800, 1600).

"Now, I tune level 3 Drill Synchron to Level 3 Shield Wing!" Drill Synchron split into three rings, that covered the three stared Shield warrior.

"The spears and the drills, its time to dig in! Reduce my foe to rubble! Synchro Summon, DIG IT, Drill Warrior" the brown drill studded warrior appeared in attack mode (2400, 2000).

"This is going to hurt" Yusei commented.

"DIRECT ATTACK!" Drill Warrior's drills began spinning rapidly, as a burst of brown light covered Drill Warrior. From that attack, a surge of light hit his father, sending him spinning out of control.

**Yusei 1600**

"AMAZING! Michal has just taken control of this duel! Can Yusei come back from this?" Yusei drew a card from his deck, and smiled.

"Oh boy, this is going to be good" Akiza commented from her watch point.

SPC 3,6

"I activate, Speed Spell, Level Reborn!" (OC SPEED SPELL, showing Red Eyes Black Dragon, Black Wing-Silverwing the Ascendant and Ancient Gear Golem glowing like a synchro summon) "This card can only activate when you have twice as many speed spells as I do. With it, I can remove from play monsters in my graveyard" a swirling vortex above Yusei showed Quickdraw Synchron and Formula Warrior going into the vortex "To synchro summon monsters with the same level!" two strings of 5 stars appeared next to Yusei, each with green light exploding from them.

"Junk Warrior!" The infamous purple monster appeared to him in a flash of green light (2300, 1300) "And Nitro winger!" a new pale green monster with a pair of pale red wings appeared in attack mode (2000, 750)

(OC CARD INFO)

(ATTACK 2000, 750)

(Warrior/Synchro/Tuner)

(EFFECT

Nitro Synchron + One other non Tuner Monster  
Effect; When this card is successfully Synchro summoned, Special Summon one "Warrior" Synchro Monster from your graveyard. This card can't attack, and is destroyed during the End Phase. If the Monster summoned by this card's effect is destroyed, discard cards from your deck to the Graveyard equal to the destroyed monster's level. This card can Synchro Summon during your opponents turn)

"And now, its time to ACCEL SYNCHRO!" a huge flash of green light filled the area, and Yusei was gone. The crowd murmured nervously, before in a huge flash of green light, Yusei returned, with an upgraded Junk Warrior. The monster now had large, even versions of its wings, as as well as its fists. The gray parts of its armor were now silver and a long sword as now built into both arms.

"BEHOLD, JUNK PALADIN!"

(OC CARD INFO)

(ATTACK 3300)

DEFENSE 2300)

(Level 10 Warrior/Synchro/Effect)

(Effect

One Synchro Tuner Monster + Junk Warrior  
Effect; When this card is synchro summoned during your turn, special summon one level 2 or below monster card from your hand. If this card is synchro summoned during your opponents turn, special summon two level 2 or below monster cards from your graveyard. This card gains half the attack points of each Level 2 or below monsters that is currently on the field. By removing a level 2 monster in your graveyard from play, you can negate an attack aimed at this monster. If this card destroys a monster in battle, you can remove this card from play and draw 5 cards. Special summon all level 2 or below monsters drawn by this effect, and remove the remaining cards from play.)

"What's this, a new Accel Synchro!" The announcer was surprised, as Yusei smirked.

"Now, attack Drill Warrior, Junk Slash!" Junk Paladin flew straight at Drill Warrior, before slicing his sword arms like a huge X. Drill warrior exploded.

**Micheal 900**

"And now, its time to end this duel, because now, I activate Junk Paladin's special ability!" Junk Paladin vanished "Now, I draw three cards, and special summon all level 2 or below ones!" Yusei drew his first card.

"The first card, is Tunning Ware" the small little pan wearing monster appeared in attack mode (100, 300). He drew his second card

"The second card, is Justice Bringer" the strong monster was removed from play. Yusei then drew his final card...

"The final card, is Doppel Warrior!" a black clothed gun man appeared in attack mode! (800, 800).

"Now, time to end this! Attack, Tuning Ware!" the little ninja elbowed into Micheal's runner.

**Micheal 800**

"And now, Doppel Warrior!" the warrior took aim and fired orange laser fire. Micheal was hit and defeated.

**Micheal 0**

"AND YUSEI FUDO WINS!"

As the two runners came to a stop, both took out their helmets, and shook hands.

"That was fun Micheal, you were close this time. You know, lets say we go about and order a Pizza tonight?"


End file.
